Everything will be alright
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: KYO'S POV I'm alone in this dark, cold room with only my thoughts and feelings about you and how I don't want to let you go. They don't help. They make me feel more alone and pathetic. All I want is for you to hold me close and make me feel wanted.
1. Alone

Hello PinkPigeonTowa hear again again. This is my first fruits basket fanfic and I wrote it when I was depressed so I'm sorry if it's not that good. The whole story is from Kyo's point of view and this is the first o three chapters. I hope you all enjoy it and remember to review at the end.

EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT

Chapter 1: Alone.

I'm sat on the cold hard floor of this dark stone room. Staring at the same four blank walls, I feel them close in on me. I can't hear it, but I know you are out there, with the others, laughing, playing and pretending I don't exist. A single salty tear runs down my face at the thought of you growing up without me, living with and loving someone that isn't me, forgetting all about me. I can't bear to lose you, but there is nothing I can do.

My fist collides with the stone wall. I hope the pain will give me something else to think about but it doesn't. It just makes me cry harder, longing for you to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. I put my head in my hand and cry harder and louder. I don't care if anyone hears me. They can't think any lower of me so it doesn't matter if they do.

The door to this dark, cold, stone room opens and a beam of light spreads across the floor and reaches my tire, beaten, pathetic body. I stop crying and hold my breath. I know who it is. It's our so called God come to mock me, laugh at me for crying and beat me until I'm inches for death. Then he will leave me here, cold, hurting and alone to face my thought on how pathetic I really am, to think of you leaving me alone and to cry some more. Then it will happen all over again. The mockery, the laughing, the beatings, the pain, the tears.

I dare not look up into his face; it will only make things worse. Instead I keep my face down and pray that all this will go away. The sound of footsteps echoing o the stone floor sends me body shaking. I curse myself or this as it will give our evil God more things to laugh at and beat me for. I can see in my mind the look of triumph on his face as he walks slowly towards me, loving every second of it.

The footsteps stop before me and I dare myself to take a glance at my tormentor. And I'm glad I do because the being before me isn't our evil hearted God. It's you. I look up into you kind, caring face but the door loses and the room is plunged into darkness. It doesn't matter though; I know your face so well.

"Yuki..." The whisper escapes me before I can stop it.

You kneel down next to me and wrap your arms around my shaking body. I lean into your chest and breathe in your sweet smell, feeling calmer as I hear your heart beat so lose to me. Tears still fall from my eyes and land one your shirt. I cling to you and you hold me closer and tighter. You lay your head against mine and whisper sot, calming words that fill me with hope.

"It's ok Kyo. Everything will be alright."

Well that was Chapter one of everything will be alright. The other chapters will be longer and the will all be from Kyo's point of view. Please, Please, PLEASE review and I will update soon.


	2. Will it?

Me again. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope you all reviewed it. If I find out you didn't I will hunt you down and chop of your arms and legs. I will then burn them, mix then up in your food and force you to eat them. Sorry about that, then inner Towa was coming out then, anyway...

This chapter is from Kyo's point of view as well, as is the rest of the story, and I hope you enjoy it and review at the end.

Everything will be alright.

Chapter2: Will it?

The door to the stone, cold room where you and me are sat, holding each other bursts open/ you raise your head to see who it is and over your shoulder I can make out the outline of our evil God, Akito. He walks into the room, closing the door behind him and you let go of me and get to your feet to face him. I try and stop you but it doesn't work.

"You shouldn't be in hear, Yuki," Akito says and his ice cold voice send a shiver down my spine.

"You shouldn't be doing this." You reply, point down at me. Akito looks down to where you are pointing and his eyes meet mine. They're full of hatred and I don't like them.

"He's the cat, he deserves it," Akito says looking back up at you.

"No," You say, taking a step towards him and raising your voice. The tone in which you speak next is as angry as the look in your eyes. "No one deserves this. It's no wonder that everyone wants to leave you. Look what you've done to Kyo, Hatori, Rin. They hate you. We all hate you."

"That's not true," he says and I can hear the anger in his voice too. He jumps at you, knocking you to the floor screaming "IT'S NOT TRUE!" he begins punching and kicking every part of your body he can, doing to you what he's been doing to me all my life.

I hear you cry out in pain and I try to pull him off of you but every time I get close he pushes me away. I plead with him; beg him to leave you alone, saying it was my entire fault and that I should be punished. He doesn't listen. He just keeps pushing me away. Out of nowhere he pulls a razor sharp knife and plunges it into your body over and over again.

I can't move. I can't breathe. I just stand there, pathetic. The sound o your screams become too much for me. I shove my hands over my ears and slam my eyes shut. When the screaming stops I open my eyes and slowly remove my hands. Akito is gone. The knife lies by the closed door and your lifeless body lies before me in a pool o your own blood. I rush over to you and sink to my knees. Tears are pouring down my face as I lean down to check you're breathing. At first my heart breaks as I feel nothing. Then I see your chest rising and falling lightly. I pull you closer to me, so your head is resting in my lap, and cry harder. You open your eyes and through the pain you manage to whisper two words.

"Get. Hatori."

I know instantly what you mean and I lay your broken body gently on the ground. I am covered in your blood but I don't care. I rush to the (thankfully) unlocked door and run as fast as I can to Hatori's office.

I burst into Hatori's office not caring who or what I disturb. Shigure and Hatori are in there and they both jump to their feet, eyes wide, mouths open as they see my blood covered clothes and my tear stained face.

"Wha..." Hatori began but I cut him off before he can finish.

"Yuki." I say before running from the room and back to my dying Yuki with Shigure and Hatori close behind me.

Well I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be the last; the end has come so soon. Now, review or you know what will happen. You have been warned.


	3. Eternity

And now the end is near and so we face the final chapter. Yes, this is it, the end. The last chapter has come so fast, I only started writing it on Monday. This chapter is also from Kyo's POV and there might be a few twists that you weren't expecting. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

EVERTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT.

CHAPTER 3: ETERNITY

Waiting outside of the cold, stone room where, inside you lay dying, I pace up and down as Shigure watched. We were waiting for Hatori to come out and tell us that everything would be alright and that you were ok. Then everything would go back to the way it was.

I wanted to be in there with you but Hatori had forced me out. When they had caught up with me, after running all the way from Hatori's office, they found me leaning over your body. Shigure didn't last two seconds. The first sight of your bloody body and he was out o the room with his hands over his mouth. Hatori had wrapped his arms around me waist and thrown me room the room, slamming the door closed behind me. I had stood by the door for ages, punching it and shouting at Hatori to let me in, but he didn't. After a while Shigure had come back, pale as a ghost and tried and failed to comfort me. Now I was pacing outside, hands shaking, waiting. Shigure was sat against the wall, head in hands. A little colour had come back into his face but he still looked ill. Shigure would be the only one who would knew what it would mean to me to lose Yuki.

After what seemed like years, Hatori come out off the stone room. His eyes were red and he tried, many times, to speak but no words came out. Finally he lowered his eyes and shook his head sadly.

My heart broke. You'd left me.

Hatori walked over to Shigure who was on his knees, crying into the floor. I walked into the room where your dead body lay and closed the door behind me. I walked over to you and sank to my knees. Your face looked so peaceful, pale and cold to the touch. Your hair was bleached red from your blood with flecks o its original colour here and there. Your clothes where stained with your blood in the place where the knife had penetrated your perfect skin over and over again. I place a shaking hand on your shoulder and the tears fell from my eyes. He'd taken you away from me. That evil, disgusting, hate filled man had taken you, the only love of my life away from me. I would never be able to hold you again. I would never be able to hear your voice again, see your beautiful smile on your perfect face, to tell you that I loved you.

Or maybe there was a way.

I look over at the sharp, metal object by the door. I got to my feet, walked over and picked it up. I hold it in my hand and glance up and down the blade. Your blood has dried on the razor sharp knife. I'm filled with hatred as the images of Akito killing you float back into my mind.

If you can't come to me, then I'll come to you.

I walk back over to your lifeless body and take your cold hand in my own. My other hand tightens around the handle o the knife. I close my eyes and drive the blade deep into my already broken heart. My one hand comes away from the handle but my other hand never leaves yours. The last thing I see is Hatori and Shigure running towards me as my body hits the ground and all life leaves me.

I'm walking towards you and you're standing, waiting for me with a smile on your face and no blood in sight. You embrace me as I come closer to you. I wrap my arms around your neck and pull you closer to me. I lay my head against your chest and you lay your head against mine.

"I love you," You whisper in my ear. A smile spreads across my face as I hear you say this. I look up into your kind eyes and pull your head towards me. Your lips meet mine and we tighten our grip on each other. I try to pull away from you, to look up into your loving eyes again but you hold me closer, your lips never leaving mine. When we do break away, I lay my head on your shoulder and wrap my arms around your back.

"I love you too," I reply. You take my hand in your own and lead me away from where we're standing and to somewhere more beautiful. Warmth floods me as I realise that I have eternity to spend with you.

Well, that's it, the end. All gone. No more, ever. It's kind of sad really, for me anyway, to think that I will never write another chapter for this. Oh well, never mine. I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope you all review it.

THE END (OR IS IT??)


End file.
